


Magic

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: The Potential and the Tiger [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always been able to... do stuff." Calvin shrugged, "Mostly it's just illusions, but if I have the right props, I can make them real for awhile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Calvin and Hobbes belongs to Bill Watterson

Calvin looked up from digging through his closet as Suzie came into his room. While they'd been in the ER, his parents had checked on hers. Her father had come through surgery without complications, but her mother had been poisoned. Suzie would be staying with Calvin and his parents until she could go home.

"Close the door."

She did so and almost immediately, she found herself in a furry embrace from Hobbes.

"Do you think Mom will be okay?"

"I don't know." Hobbes's voice sounded like Calvin's, but with a low rumble she could feel through his chest. "But there are things I need to tell both of you."

Calvin stood, "What's wrong?"

"Those things that attacked us." Hobbes looked into Suzie's eyes, "They were after you."

"Why?"

"There are things out there that hate humans; want to destroy ever single one. And there are beings that protect."

"Like you?" Suzie asked.

Hobbes nodded, "When Calvin summoned me, he needed a friend more than he needed a protector."

"I used a tuna fish sandwich in a tiger trap." Calvin shrugged, "And since I had a stuffed tiger I tied up to pretend I'd trapped it, that's the form he took."

"And the longer I've been bound to him, the more he's identified with tigers." Hobbes added.

"At one point, I even dressed up as one so I could be like Hobbes. I backed out when I learned that tigers are territorial and I couldn't be friends with Hobbes if we were both tigers."

Suzie snorted.

"Don't laugh." Hobbes said, "Had he not backed out, his magic would have made it a reality."

"Magic?"

"I've always been able to... do stuff." Calvin shrugged, "Mostly it's just illusions, but if I have the right props, I can make them real for awhile."

"What does this have to do with me?" Suzie asked.

"You mean aside from the fact Hobbes has thought you were cute from the first time he saw you?"

Hobbes cuffed the back of Calvin's head before answering Suzie's question. "You have your own power. It's not active, but some leaks through."

"My dreams." Suzie said absently.

Hobbes nodded. "And those kinds of creatures would prefer killing you while you can't access that power."

There was a knock on the door and they heard Calvin's mom.

"Kids, time for bed."

"I'll keep watch." Hobbes told them.

As Suzie left, Calvin glanced back to his closet. He would need to go through his old stuff and see what he could repurpose.


End file.
